


【鸣佐】所以我推了

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 万千人中万幸与你相逢
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	【鸣佐】所以我推了

**Author's Note:**

> *同名日剧《所以我推了》AU
> 
> *年上狂热单推律师鸣（26）x地下爱豆佐（18），是鸣佐子！鸣佐子！！
> 
> *oocoocooc，这次真的是特别特别特别ooc，年龄操作有
> 
> *字数1w7，尝试写了个完整的故事，希望你喜欢！

**“所以你就是嫌疑人吗？”奈良鹿丸警官拿着一叠文件，走进来上下打量了一番坐在椅子上的男人。**

**“唔。”金发男人支吾了一声。鹿丸挑了挑眉，坐在他对面，快速翻阅了一下手中的文件。**

**“那我们来聊聊案件经过吧。”鹿丸说，“你于今早六点与受害人在町内公寓的三楼上发生争执后，失手将对方推了下去，致使受害人头部受伤。之后你叫了救护车，自己来到警局自首。”鹿丸敲了敲桌子，“大致是这个样子吧。”**

**男人沉默地点了点头。**

**鹿丸挺直腰，犀利的眯起眼睛，双手交织搭在桌上。“我们简单调查了一下你和受害者的关系网，发现你们在人际工作方面没有任何交集。”鹿丸盯着男人看，“漩涡……漩涡鸣人先生对吧？我想了解一下，你和受害人是怎么认识，甚至演变到今天的大打出手呢？”**

**鸣人的脸轻轻抽动了一下。他咳嗽一声，终于说出了在这间房里的第一句话：**

**“……我能吸一支烟吗？”**

**鹿丸检查了一下他口袋的烟，“请便。”**

**鸣人沉默着点了一根烟，在袅袅的烟雾中，他的脸显得忽明忽暗的。他看了一眼时钟，良久，抖了抖烟灰，语气有些恍惚：**

**“警官先生。”他看向窗外，好像陷入了一场回忆，“你知道、推し吗？”**

“鸣人。”我爱罗拍了拍他的背，“你还好吗？”

“啊。”鸣人大梦初醒般抬起头，“我没事。”他微笑着说，“你的工作结束了吗？”

我爱罗叹了口气，“怎么可能，这个案子麻烦的要命。”他收拾了下公文包，“今天就到这儿吧，我请你去喝一杯。”

鸣人疲惫地揉揉头发，“你去找丁次他们喝吧，我还想再忙一会儿。”

“……”

我爱罗直直地盯着他，语气难得的严肃起来：“鸣人，我知道自来也老师的事情让你很伤心。”我爱罗拍了拍他的背，“但你不能就这样消沉下去。”

鸣人沉默了，过了一会儿，他妥协地抓起衣服，“去哪喝？”他扯了扯嘴角，“今夜不醉不归的说。”

我爱罗也扬起一个笑容。“在这之前，”他故作神秘地举起一根手指，“我先带你去一个别的地方。”

鸣人不明就里的跟着我爱罗一路狂奔，从律所繁华的闹市区一路跑到有些破败萧索的郊野。“你到底在卖什么关子啊。”鸣人气喘吁吁问前面终于停下了脚步的我爱罗，只见对方轻车熟路地走进一栋偏僻的地下建筑，还和不知道在门口干什么的工作人员打个招呼。

“做好心理准备吧，鸣人。”我爱罗一手握着大门的门把，“——欢迎来到另一个世界。”

**“抱歉。”鹿丸做了个停止的手势，“你现在在说的这件事和案件有关系吗？”**

**鸣人怅然若失的吸一口烟，“当然有关系，这就是我之所以会和村田先生相识，并在今早将他推下去的原因。”金发男人瞥了一眼对面的警察，在那双深沉的蓝眼睛下，鹿丸只觉得内心的想法被一并洞悉了。他暗骂一声，不愧是年纪轻轻就做到业界闻名的律师，但警官脸上看不出丝毫动摇，“你是指町内公寓三层的住户，内轮佐助小姐是吧？”**

**“不愧是警官先生。”鸣人大大方方的承认了。他掐灭了烟蒂，又看了眼时钟，好像因为沉浸在快乐的回忆中，语气也显得梦幻轻浮起来：**

**“——我在那一天晚上，被闪闪发光的她杀死了。”**

“哈？！”鸣人皱眉看着屋内群魔乱舞的世界，“这是哪里！！”他顶着噪音大声地朝我爱罗喊。

我爱罗捂住耳朵大声地喊回去：“地下偶像！！你没听说过吗！！”

鸣人看了看在破旧舞台上热情演出的少女们，“我当然知道啊，关键是你怎么会了解这种东西？！”他惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，“难道你就是传说中的偶像宅吗？”

我爱罗瘫着死鱼眼，“你想什么呢？”他指向舞台上正在跳舞的人，“仔细看看，那是我姐。”

鸣人顺着他的手指的方向看去，只见一个沙金头发的漂亮女性正在舞台上活力四射的扭动腰肢。“…还真是手鞠姐啊。”他感叹道。

“不过手鞠姐好像跟我同岁吧，26岁还能做爱豆吗？”鸣人问，“我记得这一行年纪要求都很小吧。”

我爱罗无奈地摇头，“当然是谎报了年龄啊。”他熟练的掏出一只荧光棒，“手鞠前一阵子突然发疯说要去追逐梦想，毅然决然地辞了工作，把老爸气得半死。但因为年龄的问题没法做大公司的练习生，就干脆跑过来当地下偶像了，还拖着我和勘九郎给她应援。”

鸣人眨眨眼，觉得这个故事怎么看都非常微妙。“……但是你为什么会这么熟练啊我说？！”金发律师看着正熟练挥舞荧光棒的同事，忍不住吐槽。

“你也一起啊。”我爱罗又拿出一根荧光棒给他，“听过live效应吧？”我爱罗轻松道，“既然来了，就趁机放松一下吧。”

随着歌曲到达高潮，室内的氛围也愈加火热，鸣人看着周围尽情沉浸在爱豆表演的偶像宅们和适应良好的我爱罗，最终也像模像样地挥起了手中的应援道具。

“SA——SU——KE——！！”一曲终了，稍微安静的场内突然响起了一声撕心裂肺的吼声，“我永远喜欢你！！”

舞台上名叫佐助的少女惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“谢谢大家。”她朝那名情绪激动的粉丝挥了挥手，“下一首是——《FOR YOU》”

“佐、助…吗。”鸣人眯起眼睛看舞台上的黑发少女，她穿了一件红色T恤，上面龙飞凤舞地写着“SNAKE”几个字母，大概是组合名，下着一条白色齐膝裙，踩着长靴，显得格外青春飞扬。在明亮到晃眼的舞台光下，可以看见几滴汗水顺着她姣好的脸庞缓缓流下。

“你对佐助感兴趣吗？”我爱罗冷不丁道。

鸣人被吓了一跳，“啊，不是，唔，也不能这么说……”他神色有几分纠结，“不过、她长得真是非常漂亮呀。”鸣人感叹，“看上去也很小吧？长得好看，舞跳得也好，为什么不直接出道，要来做地下偶像呢？”

“这谁知道。”我爱罗故作高深，“待会儿握手会你可以去问问。”

“……谁会去买握手券啊我说！喂，不要无视我！”

“麻烦你们安静点！”前面的偶像宅冲他们喊道，昏暗的灯光下只能勉强看出是一位女性。鸣人立马连声道歉，恰逢舞台上的演出告一段落，几位偶像聚在舞台中央，正说着最后的致辞：

“队长。”手鞠把话筒交给佐助，“今天最后也麻烦了。”

佐助接过话筒，或许是因为刚刚舞曲的活动量太大，喘息稍微有些急促，“非常感谢大家今天的到场。”她的视线在台下的观众中扫视一圈，最终在某处停下，“——下次！”她的手臂高高抬起，手指指向天花板，“下次也要过来给我应援！”

少女无比自信美丽的笑容，在灯光下熠熠生辉，漩涡鸣人突然冥冥之中有种确信，此时此刻，他忍不住伸出手，透过嘈杂的人群和狂热的粉丝，此刻佐助正看着自己。他仿佛回到了家乡的岸边，万顷波涛的怒吼和呼啸的风声迎面而来，他望着少女闪闪发光的眼睛，怔怔地想：

**——我在这一刻，被她杀死了。**

“喂…喂！鸣人！”我爱罗担忧地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你没事吧？”

鸣人回过神，他下意识又看了眼舞台，却发现早就空荡荡了。环视四周，粉丝也所剩无几，大家正兴奋的交谈今天的演出，向门口走去。

我爱罗观察一下，发现他的确只是发了个呆，便安下心来开玩笑：“看呆了？”他万万没想到自己一语中的，“去喝酒吧？我知道附近有家不错的酒馆。”

鸣人拍了拍脸颊，刚刚的live恍若一场大梦，他一时分不清自己身处何处，“……不是还有握手会吗？”金发的年轻人期期艾艾，“反正来都来了？”

我爱罗啧啧两声，感叹一句男人啊。鸣人锤了他一拳，我爱罗闪身避开，又咳了一声，正色道：“那先去物料贩卖处买东西吧。”

“物料贩卖？”鸣人重复一遍，“哦，就是卖握手券的吗？”

“嘛，差不多就是这回事吧。”我爱罗边走边科普，“一般地下偶像是靠贩卖CD和各式周边拿工资的，握手券严格意义来讲是赠品，一般来说一张CD可以握5秒的手。”

“五秒？！”鸣人惊呼一声，“五秒能干什么啊我说？”

“……你难道想干什么吗？”我爱罗神情复杂，“顺便一提，一张CD的价格是一千日元。”

“一千块五秒钟…”鸣人感叹，“偶像真是黄金般的工作啊。”

我爱罗不顾某大龄现充真情实意的感叹，“就是这里了。”他把鸣人推到队伍后，自己跑到旁边的队列，“你慢慢排吧。”

鸣人看了看左右，发现只有自己这一列长的吓人，是隔壁我爱罗的两倍以上，比最短的那位更多了五六倍不止。

“为什么只有我的队伍这么长……”鸣人凄然道。

“因为佐助是队里的Center啊，受欢迎是理所当然的吧。”我爱罗幸灾乐祸的比了个加油的手势，“那我先走了。”

鸣人苦等半天，提心吊胆的数着台前CD的数量，总算挨着完售前排到了。“我要一张佐……”他擦了擦汗，又数了一遍剩下的CD，“啊，请问就剩七张了吗？”

“是的。”戴着圆框眼镜的男人笑容不变，“您是一张对吗？”

“呃……”鸣人鬼使神差的指着面前的CD，“不，请把剩下的全都给我吧。”

眼睛小哥的笑容加深了，“佐助七张，一共七千日元。”他将CD递给鸣人，又对着后面的队伍喊道，“佐助完售！感谢大家的应援！”

队伍后末顿时哀鸿遍野，鸣人顶着周围杀人的目光溜到了握手会队列的尾巴，我爱罗已经和他姐交流过了感情（指通过买CD打钱），正凑到鸣人旁边感叹：

“第一次就买这么多啊。”我爱罗打趣道，“想好待会儿要说什么了吗？”

“握手会什么的、只是死宅用金钱买到和偶像接触的机会吧。”鸣人一针见血，“都是逢场作戏，有什么好说的。”

我爱罗拍了拍鸣人的肩，沉重道：“居然能一眼看穿当今偶像与粉丝的真实关系，您真是死宅之光啊——一口气买了七张的漩涡鸣人先生！”

“你……！”

“下一位。”

没等鸣人反驳我爱罗的调笑，工作人员已经抽走了他手里的握手券，“七张，共计三十五秒。”他按下手中的秒表，“计时开始。”

“感谢您应援我。”佐助的手自然而然地握上来了，鸣人瞪大眼睛，在这个距离来看，少女的五官显得愈发完美，白皙的皮肤宛若瓷器细腻，在灯光下闪着青春的光泽，“……您是第一次来吗？”

鸣人耳尖发红，小鸡啄米似的点了点头。佐助歪着头看他，笑容甜美，平日能言善辩的金发律师正在脑海疯狂寻找能说的话，他仿佛能听到工作人员马上要掐掉秒表的声响：

“我会等到你成为日本第一的偶像的那天的！！”他突然大声地喊，把周围都吓了一跳，“请多多指教，佐助！！”

“——时间终了！”

鸣人大喘着气，终于在掐表前说完了。他急忙松开佐助的手，脸涨得通红，准备拉着我爱罗开溜。不料佐助再一次握住了他的手，笑容明亮：

“那就一言为定了，律师先生。”她的目光在鸣人胸口别的葵花章停顿了一秒，然后在工作人员出声阻止前松开了手，和其他几名成员一起回到了休息室。

鸣人的视线一直跟到佐助关上了房间的门，直到那道身影彻底消失，我爱罗站在旁边观察他，叹为观止：“……你完蛋了。”同样年少成名的律师言之凿凿。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”鸣人抱头大喊，“可恶……”

一双黑色的高跟鞋突然出现在鸣人的眼前，我爱罗傻傻看着面前的女人，“你是刚刚live的那个……”

“你就是佐助的新粉吗？”女人无视了我爱罗，询问正蹲在地上的鸣人，“有兴趣的话，要不要和我们去喝个酒？”

鸣人慢慢地抬起头，只见一个套着白大褂的粉发的漂亮女人正冷冷地盯着他，两人视线交汇了几秒，不可置信的同时开口道：

“鸣人？！”

“小樱？！”

“哦，原来如此。”我爱罗喝了口啤酒，“你们一对前情侣，现如今迷上同一个小女孩儿了。”

“不要说了，不要说了，我爱罗。”鸣人痛苦地趴在酒桌上。

“谁和这个白痴做过情侣啊。”春野樱豪爽地一掷酒杯，“再来一杯！”

“什么？”鸣人瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己在一晚竟然遭受人生的双重打击，“我们没交往过吗？”

“如果你管牵手就叫交往的话。”春野樱冷笑一声，“那我交往过的男人可以排到东京湾了。”

鸣人哀嚎一声，我爱罗兴致不减，问道：“所以你们几位都是TOP WOTA吗？”

“TOP WOTA？”鸣人疑惑地重复一遍。

“就是死宅中顶级的存在。”我爱罗指了指他们背包里露出的大量CD，“看样子每人都买了三十张以上啊。”

“三十张？！”鸣人惊讶道，“那一次就要花三万？一个月十五万？”

“不算额外活动的话差不多。”看上去宛若名门贵公子的长发男人点点头，“失礼了，自我介绍一下，我叫日向宁次，是雏田推。”

“我是佐井。”面色苍白的男人一脸假笑，“是井野推。”

“没有手鞠推吗？”我爱罗问。

佐井惊奇地看了他一眼，“你不就是手鞠推吗？”

“啊……”我爱罗心情复杂的点点头，话锋一转，“那加上春野樱小姐，你们这是TW的固定聚会吗？”

“不。”宁次面色沉重，“其实，今天是庆祝春野小姐毕业的聚会。”

“——顺带新的佐助推欢迎仪式。”佐井碰了碰一脸状况外的鸣人，“以后请多多指教，漩涡先生。”

“春野小姐毕业了吗？”我爱罗有些惊讶，“明明佐助还只是普通的地下偶像吧？也没爆出什么负面消息，怎么会突然……”

春野樱晃了晃酒杯，惆怅道：“不是佐助的原因，是我自身。”她将散乱的头发别过耳后，“我之前一直把地下偶像当成消遣，然后这样毕业了好几个偶像，但是如今越来越迷茫了……”

她一口饮尽了杯中的啤酒，脸颊被酒精染得通红：“这样下去到底算什么呢……从贩卖着梦想的偶像身上什么也没得到，未免有点太可悲了吧。”

“我要、暂时地毕业了！”她郑重地说，“当然偶尔还是会来应援的，但在找到人生的方向之前，不会再像现在这样狂热了。”

宁次和佐井沉默着鼓了鼓掌，春野樱用力拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，“你要替我好好的看着佐助啊！”

鸣人无言地喝了口酒，只觉得今天晚上短短几小时发生的事情过于魔幻，超出了他大脑能承受的范围。等到最后酒席结束时，已经没人能站得住了。我爱罗和鸣人搀扶着走出酒馆的门口，歇了好一会儿，我爱罗努力撑开眼皮道：

“我、我先走了。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，“你小心点。”

鸣人坐在原地昏沉沉地点点头，几乎想在马路边睡过去。最后不知坐了多久，他挣扎着站起来，发现还能赶上末班电车，便朝车站的方向走去。

“……请你不要再跟踪我了，村田先生。”

鸣人混沌的思绪被这句话吓得半醒，他下意识地躲到旁边的招牌后，律师的大脑本能的运转了起来。时近深夜，这里时人烟稀少的郊区地段，女孩儿的声音里饱含一股积蓄已久的怒气。他正义感大为发作，刚准备上前阻止：

“如果你再这样的话。”少女冷静道，“我会报警的。”

这声音似曾相识，鸣人透过白色招牌的缝隙看了一眼，被酒精迷住的七魂六魄登时归位，被跟踪狂缠住的少女不是何人，正是他心心念念的佐助。金发的律师立马大步挡在偶像面前，扬起一抹在法庭专用的职业笑容：

“村田先生。”他暗示性的转了转胸前的徽章，“我希望您认真记住我的委托人的要求。”

名为村田的年轻男人不可置信的看着面前的两人，准确来说，是盯着被律师挡着的少女，“我这么的喜欢你！”他怒吼道，“你居然找别的男人来羞辱我！”

鸣人冷下脸来，“你这不是喜欢，而是犯罪！”他呵斥道，“如果你再来纠缠我的委托人，我会正式向警方提起诉讼。”鸣人拿出手机，“加上今天的音频，我保证你会在监狱蹲上一段时间。”

村田气愤地用手指恶狠狠指着他们俩，最终在鸣人严酷的目光中落荒而逃，嘴里念叨着不可能之类的败犬台词。鸣人听到自己身后的少女安心的叹了口气，“没想到这么快就又见面了。”佐助微微一笑，“律师先生。”

鸣人一阵恍惚，又使劲儿晃晃脑袋，和酒精争夺着理智，“…那个人一直在跟踪你吗？”

佐助点头，“是啊，你帮了大忙了，这下他应该不敢再来了吧。”黑发少女突然话锋一转，“不过音频什么的，你明明什么证据都没有吧？这在法庭叫什么？律师先生？”

鸣人对着佐助狡黠的笑容，苦恼地抓了抓头发，“但你肯定有吧。”律师的自信从语气里流露出来，“像你这么聪明的女孩子，不然怎么会放任他一直纠缠。”

“……”

两人相顾无言的注视着对方，“那下次live再见喽。”良久，佐助盯着他的眼睛，眼波流转，一字一句道，“漩涡鸣人先生。”

**“这就是你们三人第一次见面吗？”鹿丸看上去对这个故事颇有兴趣，“你和这位佐助小姐，也因此与普通的偶像与粉丝不同了吧？”**

**漩涡鸣人又从烟盒里抽了支烟点上，“严格来说，我们第一次的见面是在那个地下场馆，作为粉丝的我和村田因为佐助相遇了——嘛，不过这都是无关紧要的事情，所以你说的没错。”**

**“包括你和佐助小姐的关系？”**

**“唔。”鸣人弹了弹烟灰，“我和佐助……或许正是因此而变得不同了吧。至少迈出了不同的第一步。”**

**“那之后呢？”鹿丸问。**

**“之后啊……”鸣人的目光逐渐远去，“之后去听SNAKE——就是佐助所在那个组合的名字，去听那个live以及和宁次他们喝酒聚会变成每周必修的功课了。CD啊物料啊之类也买的越来越多，每个月大部分的钱都花在里面了呢……我有说过吧，那段时间我的养父自来也去世了，工作上也遇到了问题，但自从认识佐助，一切都变得非常顺利了。”**

**“佐助是我的幸运女神的说。”**

“你这个月花的太多了吧。”我爱罗神色纠结地看着他，“还真是沉迷的彻底啊你。”

鸣人数了数钱包的现金，后知后觉的反应过来我爱罗在说什么，“没事啦。”他满不在乎地摆摆手，“交完房租还有两万块呢。”

“……今天是发薪日吧。”我爱罗扶额，“我感觉自己的良心受到了谴责。”

“我们律所的人有那玩意儿吗？”鸣人惊奇地瞥了他一眼，匆匆忙忙的抓起外套，“我先走啦。”

我爱罗朝那个金发的背影挥了挥手，最终无奈摇摇头，继续自己的加班事业。鸣人则顺利完成了每周的live打卡，在物料贩卖处豪掷千金后痛快地和宁次他们喝酒。

“鸣人君又买到限购线了吗？”佐井看了眼鸣人手里的编织袋，“五十张？”

“每次都买这么多没问题吗？”宁次问。

“没事啦，我在业界——姑且还算有点名气。”鸣人懒洋洋地喝了口酒，“实在不行就去多干点活。倒是宁次你，雏田真的没问题吗？”

“那是全国三万雏田推还没开始认真。”宁次正色道，“人气投票才是真正一决胜负的时刻。”

“不不不，怎么想人气投票都会是佐助夺冠吧我说？！”

“不对，全国三万雏田推一定会让雏田登顶的。”

佐井无语地看着两个突然斗上嘴的幼稚男人，“…要不先喝酒吧？”

“喝什么酒啊你这个没志气的男人！快点发誓会送井野登顶！”

“没错，这可是关键的时候，佐井。”

“…………”

三人在酒桌前胡闹了一番，过了一会儿，鸣人有些沮丧地趴在桌子上，“……我好希望、佐助能站上更大的舞台啊我说。”

“…推都会希望自己的偶像能走得更远吧。”佐井迟疑道，“但我们能做的，也只有努力应援她们吧。”

鸣人深吸了一口气，“好！”，他突然大声地说，“为了佐助，我明天要努力工作！”

“……你只是单纯地想说为了佐助而已吧。”宁次吐槽。

第二天鸣人是被我爱罗的电话闹醒的，他本想装作没听到糊弄过去以享受难得的休息日，却不知为何想到了昨晚的豪言壮志，于是硬撑着宿醉接了电话：

“喂？”

“我发给你的资料立刻去看。”我爱罗根本不给他磨蹭的时间，“下周一前这件事一定要和宇智波鼬谈下来。”

“宇智波鼬？”鸣人重复一遍，大脑吱呀转动，“那个出了名难搞的宇智波财团的大公子？”

“没错。”我爱罗的声音听起来格外虚弱。“…靠、靠你了……鸣、人……”

“喂喂不要擅自把自己的工作推……嘟嘟嘟嘟。”

鸣人冲着已经被挂断的电话大喊，再打过去我爱罗的电话已经关机。他暗骂一声，立刻爬起来用笔电快速浏览了我爱罗发来的邮件，“不妙啊我说。”他翻着文件，“这下可没时间休息了。”

天有不测风云，家里的网络因为忘记缴费而被无情停掉。鸣人数了数身上剩下的钱，连住网咖都不够，更别提去交网费。他哀叹一声，胡乱收拾了一番，决定厚着脸皮去附近的咖啡馆蹭网。

他雷厉风行的挑了一家店，匆忙打开了笔电，在开机的空暇中快速扫了遍菜单：“抱歉，请给我一杯混合咖啡……”

鸣人微笑着将菜单交给服务员，却在看清对方的脸后惊讶的蹦起来：

“佐佐佐佐佐佐……”鸣人颤抖地指着对方，“佐助？！”他随后又像是想起来什么，压低声音：“你怎么会在这里打工？”

黑发少女挑了挑眉，“我特意挑了比较远的地方打工呢。”她看上去也颇为感慨，“我和漩涡先生还真有缘呢。”

鸣人打了个哈哈，嘴里支支吾吾，佐助摆出专业的笑容：“您要一杯混合咖啡是吗？”

漩涡鸣人面对近距离的杀必死，心想这下要完，但表面还是装作若无其事的点点头。

“那请您稍等。”佐助说。

没等鸣人有什么胡思乱想冒粉红泡泡的时间，我爱罗便及时地打个电话过来，劈头盖脸说了一通长篇大论，逼得他满心扑在工作上，一时倒也忘了自己身处何地。

“…我可以坐在这么？”突如其来的声音说道，鸣人抬头一看，正是佐助。

“当然可以。”鸣人说。

“你很忙吗？”佐助问。

“其实还好。”鸣人半真半假道，“只是工作上遇到了一件麻烦的事情的说。”

“哦？”

“有一个非常麻烦的客户。”律师苦恼的敲了敲电脑键盘，“需要和他谈一谈，可现在别说是谈事情了，就连和他见面都做不到的说。”

“这么厉害的大人物吗？”

“唔……佐助的话也可能听过他的名字吧。宇智波鼬，是那个有名的宇智波家的人。”

“……咳，咳咳。”

漩涡鸣人仿佛听到了一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，但偏过头一看，佐助的唇角依旧噙着一抹微笑，那笑容甚至更灿烂了，“诶，是这样吗？”她说。

“而且啊…”鸣人看上去蔫嗒嗒的，“是那种会为了对面穿的衣服太恶心那种鸡毛蒜皮的小事而改变心意的类型。”

“……”

“等等。”佐助突然说，“你说你约了他见面是吧？”

“没错。”鸣人迟疑地回答。

“是什么样的餐厅呢？”

“当然是日本料理啊。”漩涡鸣人理所当然，“毕竟宇智波家是传统的大家族嘛。”

佐助沉默了，过了一会儿，她踌躇地开口：“……宇智波鼬是从法国留学回来的吧？”少女歪头提议，“听说他比较喜欢吃甜食，你要不试着找一家这种类型的高级餐厅吧？”

“宇智波鼬喜欢吃甜的吗？”鸣人皱皱眉，“你是怎么知道的？”

“听说啦，听说。”佐助嫣然一笑。

鸣人将信将疑地点了点头，午饭后咖啡馆的生意渐渐火热起来，他也再没机会和佐助搭话。晚上回家后他将这个新提议发给了我爱罗，本着死马当作活马医的信条重新订了餐厅，孰想星期一早上真的收到了宇智波鼬答应赴约的邮件，工作谈的非常顺利，他还不小心透露了佐助的存在，而那位宇智波家的大少爷甚至还颇有兴趣问了几个问题。

“……那个鼬先生说下次有机会也想来看看佐助的演出的说！”漩涡鸣人在本周的握手会上对着偶像滔滔不绝，“真没想到能这么顺利的结束，喜欢佐助真是太好了！”

黑发少女眼神飘忽，总觉得微妙地心情复杂，但还是撑着偶像的职业素养：“……你工作辛苦了。”

“还有二十秒。”工作人员掐着秒表。

“佐助是我的幸运女神。”金发男人笑容明亮，湛蓝的双眸闪着一种动情地、真挚地光芒，“我会一直为佐助应援的。”

在那双温柔的眼睛的注视下，少女偶像的心陡然柔和下来，她眨眨眼，放任自己流露出一丝心绪、扬起一抹少年人骄矜的笑容：

“那是当然的。”

**“这么说，因为佐助的原因工作也变得顺利了，一切都在往好的方向发展了？”鹿丸用笔点了点记录的本子，“可我在收集资料的时候发现SNAKE已经发布解散声明了吧？”鹿丸确认地翻开了文件，“好像还举办了解散live。”**

**鸣人再次看了眼时钟，比起最初颓废而神经质的样子已经缓和了不少，“嗯。”他点了点头，“已经解散了。”**

**“事后回想起来，一切在最初就早有端倪吧，就在那个夏天之后，其实已经变得很明显了。”鸣人慢慢地直起腰，“只是我们当时沉浸在夏天的喜悦里，全都选择视而不见。”**

**“夏天的喜悦？”**

**“啊，忘了说了。”他颇为怀念眨了眨眼，“——在那之后，我迎接了人生中最热烈的一个夏天。”**

“偶像大赛？”鸣人皱眉看着宁次摊出的海报，“这是什么东西啊我说？”

“哼，漩涡，你还是太年轻了。”宁次冷笑，“偶像的全国大赛，业界的夏日大会，全国的偶像宅展示厨力的时刻——这就是偶像大赛。”

“就是人气投票。”佐井言简意赅，“排名前十五的组合会有机会在闭幕式表演，为各个组合花钱最多的粉丝也有机会送上一句话。”

“归根到底，笼络愿意一掷千金的粉丝，也是偶像的业务之一呢。”佐井总结。

“没错。”宁次用力拍了拍海报，“这就是SNAKE走向全国的机会！”

“顺带一提，投票券也是一千块一张。”

“原来如此。”漩涡鸣人似懂非懂，“总而言之就是氪金。”

“太天真了。”日向宁次摇摇头，“你以为这是单纯的投票吗？除此之外，还要考虑对家的票数和底线，以此准备详尽的抛票战术……这可是一场货真价实的战争。”

“你有多少把握？”漩涡鸣人单刀直入。

“……前20还是没问题的。”宁次迟疑道，“但是还想更进一步，几率是五五开。”

“我知道了。”漩涡鸣人呷了口酒，“你只管安心负责那个什么战术吧，剩下的我来搞定。”他的眼里闪过一抹坚定的光，“我一定会让佐助站上那个舞台的。”

半个月后。

“是我的错觉吗？”手鞠懒懒地握着我爱罗的手，目光在佐助的队伍里搜寻一圈，“那个经常跟你混在一起，缠着佐助的金发小子，好像很久没来了吧？”

“你是说鸣人？”我爱罗顺着她的目光看过去，漫不经心道：“他最近接了晓的案子，忙得脱不开身吧。”

“晓？”手鞠回忆了一下，“难道是佩恩辩护的那起恶意并购案吗？”

“没想到你已经过来当偶像了，还这么关心这些事情啊。”我爱罗有些意外。

“你说什么呢。”手鞠挑挑眉，“这不就是一场梦吗？迟早要回去的。不过鸣人……我承认那小子或许有点能力，但是和佩恩？”她摇了摇头，“他这是想一举葬送自己的律师生涯吗。”

我爱罗偏过头，对看过来的佐助微微一笑，嘴里却接着道：“这谁知道呢？”

他眯起眼睛，状若感慨：“——被狂热的爱蒙蔽了眼睛的男人，或许真的有点被神明眷顾着的好运气呢。”

漩涡鸣人一脚踹开自家的的大门，匆匆忙忙地扯下领带，手忙脚乱地找剪刀拆开满地的箱子，拿出周边里包裹着的投票券。拿起剪刀的时候，他的手还在微微的发抖，法庭上热烈的欢呼和佩恩不可置信的神情，以及媒体长枪短炮的采访还鲜明的刻在他的脑海里。

鸣人打开投票网站，离最后的截止时间只有三分钟了，就像宁次预料的一样，SNAKE的排名在十六和十七位激烈的浮动着。他深呼了一口气，开始一张一张地输入投票券的号码。

他投入了这次案件的所有酬劳，甚至为了提前拿到钱还和纲手婆婆签了对赌协议。他的心随着那个剧烈上升的票数和排名砰砰直跳，都是为了这一刻。他分神的想，如果半年之前有人告诉他，他会为了一个地下偶像赌上自己人生，他肯定先把对方揍趴下，再状告诽谤。但因为佐助，这一切变得理所当然起来。

佐助擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，坐在电脑前有些忐忑。她上次查看排名时还是17名，对于一个刚刚成立一年多一点的地下偶像团体来说，已经是一个相当优秀的成绩了。

黑发少女在床前慢腾腾走了一个来回，不知为何，突然想起了昨天看见的那个红发的男人，额头上刺了一个爱字，黑眼圈深得和烟熏妆无异，看上去像某个朋克地下乐队的主唱，好像是手鞠的弟弟。不过佐助真正关心的，是那个曾经常和他结伴而来的金发律师——冒冒失失、又有如同太阳一般笑容的男人。佐助想，明明承诺过了，又为什么一声不吭地消失半个月呢？

她又想起手鞠那句话，粉丝的爱都是狂热又短暂的，不禁叹了口气。佐助看了眼时间，只有最后15秒了，她坐回到电脑前，有些漠然地、再一次点开了投票网站的页面：

——就像展开了奇迹的帆，SNAKE的排名突然像火箭般急速增长，一下撇开了激战数小时的对手，甚至还在一点一点的增加着：

“17、16、14…12。”佐助忍不住喃喃地念着数字，“十二？！”

SNAKE的组合名最终被定格了在了这个鲜红的数字上，粉丝群正在欢呼雀跃讨论这最后一掷千金的粉丝究竟是哪位。而幕后功臣正纠结的坐在椅子上，屏幕上弹出了一个输入框，他的手指在键盘上游弋，不知到底写什么的好。

输入倒计时发出危险的提示音，鸣人抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，最终小心翼翼地打上了一句话。

干完这一切，他终于放任自己脱力的瘫在了地板上，裹着毯子进入了梦乡。

佐助怔怔地盯着投票结束后的页面，手机正疯狂的弹出各种提示和消息，她只当没听见，手指在那行字上缓缓划过，一字一句地读了出来：

**“——去发光吧、佐助。”**

署名鱼板先生。

“没想到我居然有机会看到雏田登上这样的舞台。”宁次挤在人群中，语气沉重，“这一切都要感谢狂热的脑残粉漩涡鸣人先生。”

“感谢脑残。”佐井复读。

鸣人此刻没心情和他们开玩笑，“这人也太多了我说！”他真情实感的抱怨着，“这下佐助根本看不清我为她打call啊！”

“自我意识过剩的家伙出现了。”我爱罗吐槽。

偶像大会的闭幕式是按照排名分为五组，SNAKE是第四组的最后一名。当灯光再次变暗时，鸣人的心提到了最顶点，握紧了手中蓝色的荧光棒。

佐助就这样、伴随着激荡的音乐，在耀眼的灯光下、光芒夺目的出现了，她与这座舞台是如此的相配，以致会场内都不合时宜的沉默了一瞬。鸣人目不转睛地在人群中看着她，他们离的太远，舞台太亮，而他太暗。

“三、二、一！”

鸣人的身体突然腾空了，他猝不及防地往下看，只见宁次三人正费力的托着他，我爱罗似乎还喊了句你该减肥了。但他们就这样保持这个动作，让他从万万中的人群中脱颖而出——就这样望着佐助。

**何度つまずいたとしても FOR YOU**

**无论摔倒了多少次FOR YOU**

**大切な事は一つ**

**重要的事只有一个**

**梦见る事**

**就是梦想**

**心だけは闭ざさないでいて**

**请不要关上你的心门**

她的双手像翅膀一样张开，歌声在场馆内狂风骤雨般飞扬。鸣人这一生从不曾有过这样的经历，听过这样让人如痴如醉、热情激烈的演出——你的所言所唱，一切都闪耀着光芒。他情不自禁地举起荧光棒，而佐助逡巡的视线终于再次地、温柔地注视着某一个方向。

**やり直すことできるから**

**一切都能重新再来**

**I'm here 傍にいるわ**

**我在这里在你身边**

他们于人山人海中，向彼此伸出了手。

**“很有甲子园的感觉呢。”鹿丸感叹道。“青春啊夏天啊汗水啊什么的。”**

**“对吧？”鸣人赞同的点了点头，“在偶像大会拿到不错的名次后，SNAKE也算火了起来，粉丝越来越多，live的场馆也从地下室变成体育馆……老实讲——超让人感动的！”**

**“那解散危机呢？”**

**“嗯……”鸣人的笑容渐渐暗下去，“其实在我们不知道的地方，组合里已经积累了很多压力，比如雏田的家族一直要她回去——啊，我好像忘了说，雏田是那个有名的日向家的大小姐，是因为不想和妹妹争夺继承权才出来当地下偶像的，宁次是她的表哥来着。”**

**“此外还有手鞠，我爱罗他老爸一直在念叨着玩到现在也该收心回来工作了吧……井野那边似乎也有点学业和偶像工作的问题。”他自嘲的勾起嘴角，“我们这个组合能走到这一步已经算奇迹了。”**

**“不过……一切的导火索。”鸣人叹了口气，“一切的导火索还是佐助被邀请去做正式的偶像。”**

**“那种真正的、在刺眼的舞台灯下、用力歌唱的偶像。”**

“喂，鸣人。”我爱罗抽着烟，“你有没有想过……”

“如果SNAKE解散了呢？”

“解散？”鸣人又念了一遍，好像没明白这个词的意思，“你想说什么？”

我爱罗耐心地重复了一遍，“我是说，如果SNAKE解散了，你怎么办？”

“……是手鞠姐那里有什么消息吗？”漩涡鸣人反问。

我爱罗固执地强调，“你会怎么办？”

漩涡鸣人支吾一声，好像是第一次考虑这种问题。“当然会很伤心吧。”他说，“我虽然是佐助的单推，但正是佐助让我喜欢上了这个组合，并且认识了新的朋友。”

我爱罗惆怅地弹了弹烟灰，“那如果我这样告诉你呢？”

“有公司来邀请佐助正式出道了。”

佐助坐在休息室，盯着手里的文件发呆，是某个偶像公司让大蛇丸转交过来的邀请。归根到底，她之所以选择离开宇智波家，甚至换掉名字，只是想向父母和兄长证明，她可以凭藉着做自己喜欢的事情活下去。不用成为装扮精美的商品，或是宇智波鼬的妹妹——只是佐助。地下偶像只是迫于无奈的选择，现在真正的机会已经摆在了她的面前。

“佐助君。”

她下意识地盖起手里的文件，回头一看，竟然是日向雏田。

“……你忘了什么东西吗？”佐助迟疑地说。

“不是的。”雏田腼腆道，“我只是有点事，想和你谈一谈。”

“和我？”

雏田咬了咬嘴唇，“佐助你、其实不姓内轮吧。”她这样询问，语气却很笃定，“你应该是叫宇智波佐助吧？”

佐助的神色没有一丝改变，好像在谈论一件与她无关的的事情，“是又怎么样？”

“不不不不是的。”雏田好像意识到了自己的话有些引人误会，急忙摆了摆手，“我不是在威胁你。只是我其实，我其实和你一样……”

“我是日向家的继承人。”

佐助后知后觉地想起来，宇智波富岳似乎提到过这件事，这一代的日向宗家只有两个女儿，大小姐一出生就被确立为了继承人，可惜能力与志向似乎都不在此，处处被小了五岁的妹妹压了一头。

佐助筹措了一下语言，“所以你也是离家出走？”

日向雏田点点头

“……你知道手鞠姐的真实身份吗？”

“知道。”雏田小声的说，“砂瀑先生曾和她一起来拜访过家父。”

佐助不相信命运，在此刻也不禁感叹冥冥之中或许是什么在穿针引线，将她们聚在了一起。

“那你想说什么？”

“佐助、你收到了正式出道的邀请吧？”雏田的声音轻轻的，“你要去吗？”

“……”

雏田拉开了佐助身旁的椅子，她们虽然同在一个偶像组合，但雏田生性内向，私交并不密切，佐助甚至一度有些好奇她这样的性格怎么会跑来做地下偶像。

“我听过你，佐助。你和我不同，非常的有勇气，是为了梦想才离开的家庭。”雏田说，“我只是逃避而已。虽然宁次哥哥一直在支持我，但我也只是想逃避生来的这份责任，花火——我的妹妹，比我更适合继承家族。”

雏田黑色的长发垂下来，遮住了她的表情，佐助隐约的明白，比起谈话，雏田可能只是想倾吐这十几年来纠结的心绪。

“前天父亲联络我说，希望和我好好的谈一谈。如果我真的志不在此，会考虑将花火确立为继承人。”雏田微笑道，“我知道自己其实没什么没有做偶像的天赋……或许也该趁这个时候离开了。”

“……”

“之前的偶像大会。”佐助瞥了她一眼，“你开心吗？”

雏田有些惊慌，不知道她为何突然挑起这个话题：“偶像大会么？我直到上台前还非常的紧张呢……之前看了漩涡先生录的录像发现还跳错了好几个环节……”

“你开心吗？”佐助又问了一遍。

雏田的眼角默默涌出泪水，良久，她像是想到了什么，又哭又笑地哽咽道：“非常、非常开心。”

佐助站起来，脸上是前所未有的轻松，“这不就够了。”她说，好像雏田的回答使她也再一次审视了自己内心。宛如一枝三月的樱花飘落到她的肩膀，花瓣在她唇边徐徐绽放：

“那去做吧，雏田。”

漩涡鸣人收到佐助的邮件时辗转反侧——直到他踏进这件咖啡馆依旧心惊胆战。偶像与粉丝的私下见面是绝对禁止的，即使偶遇也要遵守圈子的规矩默默离开，而自从上次知道佐助在这家咖啡馆打工，他也确实刻意避免来这家店。

他来的路上有广场屏幕在放之前偶像大会的闭幕式，正好播到了SNAKE那一组，他忍不住停在十字路口默默地看完了全场。有路人在等红绿灯的时刻也被惊鸿一瞥所动心，鸣人不止一次的听到有人对着身旁的同伴问，那个黑发的少女偶像是谁。

他的心被酸胀的喜悦挤得满满的，一方面为佐助的光芒终于被世人所见，一方面也为她即将走向更大的舞台而隐约不安——或许自己，也该迈入现实的旅途了。更何况我爱罗的话就像定时炸弹，时不时让他恍惚，以至于佐助向他坦白时，他还有些云里雾里。

“…………宇智波？”鸣人手里的叉子掉在地上，“是我想的那个宇智波吗？”

佐助嗯了一声，“宇智波鼬的那个宇智波。”

鸣人若有所思地点点头，看上去比佐助猜测的要平静许多，她忍不住道：“你接受的好快。”

“嘛…我多多少少有点猜到了。”鸣人漫不经心地喝了口咖啡，“不过宇智波这种体量的大家族还是稍稍出乎了我的意料。”

“就这样？”

“啊，不愧是我的佐助！”某狂热粉丝后知后觉地意识到自己的身份，真诚地夸赞，“连出身都无可挑剔！”

“……”

“不过SNAKE真是卧虎藏龙啊。”鸣人摸了摸下巴，“日向、宇智波和砂瀑家的大小姐——要是哪天井野说她是山中集团的千金我也毫不惊讶了呢。”

佐助无语的望着他，决定日后再告诉这位先生无心的一语成戳。她盯着正装傻充愣的某人，直截了当道：

“……那你是怎么想的？”少女感到自己的心在胸膛下狂热的跳动，“你会一直支持我吗？”

鸣人的笑容一点点消失了，随着时间的流逝，她的指尖渐渐涌上摄人的凉意。鸣人避开佐助宛若箭矢锐利的目光，脑海中浮现的是她在那个炙热的夏天、他人生中最热烈的夏天里，在舞台上歌唱的身影，她确确实实的在那一刻，已经站上了更大的舞台。

他深深地望着少女线条柔和的面庞，在那个狭小的地下室的一眼动心似乎还历历在目：“……我当然还会支持你。”鸣人说，仿若正被迫割掉自己的半身，“但是是在毕业的前提了。”

佐助的心随着他的一句话酸胀火热，又如坠冰窖。她陡然涌上一股怒气，“你不是说要一直等到我成为日本第一的偶像吗？”

“在我心里。”金发的男人将一只手压在心脏上，“佐助早就是世界第一的偶像啦。”

“……”

佐助用力地眨眨眼，心头不知为何满溢一股酸楚：

“骗子。”她轻轻说。

“……这次有一件重要的事情想要和大家说。”又一周周常的live结束后，佐助在最后的活动环节突然说。原本狂热的会场陡然安静下来，粉丝面面相觑，鸣人在台下望着她，心里已经有了猜测。

“我要、正式的出道了。”她在舞台上深深地鞠躬，“我们几人商量后，决定解散SNAKE。”

“感谢大家这一年来的支持。”

台下的粉丝一片哗然，虽然佐助被邀出道的消息已经早有流传，但万万没想到这么突然。已经有过于激动的粉丝大喊你这样做太自私了，佐助仿若闻所未闻，依然保持着那个鞠躬的姿势。

鸣人看到宁次和佐井向他投过复杂的目光，他叹了口气，举起双手，像喇叭一样张开，拼尽全力大声地喊：

“恭喜出道！佐助！！”

声音在安静的会馆层层传播，最终汇成低沉的祝福的声流，伴随稀稀落落的掌声。佐助的头依旧低着，在舞台刺眼的灯光下，鸣人隐约见到了一滴水珠落下。

**“于是就正式解散了吗？”鹿丸问。**

**“嗯。”鸣人点点头，“大家做好了决定，选出了解散live的日子，然后，然后就是等待。”**

**“解散live的时间是？”**

**“今天。”鸣人冷静道，“在两小时前，已经结束了。”**

**“……”**

**鹿丸敲了敲桌子，“漩涡先生。”他将面前的笔记本电脑转过来，上面是一张漩涡鸣人和春野樱在会馆整理物品的照片，时间是今早五点半。“其实我早就有疑问了，这张照片也正好证实了我的猜测——一个上午五点半还在会馆准备解散live的人是怎么在六点跑到位于数站之外的公寓将村田先生推下去的呢？”**

**“我想真实的情况应该是这样吧：在解散live的前一天晚上，村田潜入了佐助的家里绑架了她，药物效果过去后，醒来的佐助与村田发生争执，并逃了出来。到此为止，你所做的供词都是真实的。”警官不放过他脸上一丝一毫的神情变化，“但接下来，并不是你因为给佐助送演出的服装而恰好遇到了这一切，而是你碰巧在这个时候给佐助打了电话，她告诉你发生了什么。”**

**“——将村田推下去的真正犯人，是佐助对吧？”鹿丸厉声道。**

“佐助。”鸣人紧紧地抱住惊慌的少女，在她耳边保证：

“交给我吧。”

**鹿丸用力地拍了拍桌子，让对面的男人回神，“你之所以一次次频繁的看时钟，甚至在这儿长篇大论的给我讲故事，都是为了拖延时间——为了让佐助能顺利的结束她的解散live！”鹿丸烦躁地在室内来回踱步，“漩涡鸣人，你好歹也算律师，你知道自己现在做的事情叫什么吗！”**

**“我知道。”鸣人平静道。**

**“你！”鹿丸气急地指着金发律师，一瞬间好像明白了那位我爱罗的心情，“你真是疯了。”**

**“够了。”**

**一位气喘吁吁的黑发少女穿着繁复的演出服装突然推开了看守室的门。鹿丸震惊地看着这位故事中的人物突然走到现实，不得不承认金发律师所言非虚。一直表现的十分淡然的漩涡鸣人突然激动了起来，“佐助！”他猛然站起来，“你……”**

**“咳咳。”**

**从佐助身后走出来的我爱罗清了清嗓子，“奈良警官。”他假模假样地鼓了鼓掌，“您的推理非常完美，只是还有一些细节，我身为宇智波佐助小姐的律师，希望和您仔细谈谈。”**

**奈良鹿丸挑挑眉，视线在双方之间游弋，最终迟疑地点了点头，默认地把这方小小的空间留给那两位苦命鸳鸯。我爱罗体贴地关上了门，并在监视器看不见的死角冲鸣人比了个中指。**

**“……你知道自己在做什么吗？”**

**鸣人的嘴唇翕动了一下，最终什么也没说出口。**

**她双手撑在桌上，试图透过鸣人的眼睛看穿他的灵魂，“你身为律师，却为了这点无聊的小事在那样聪明的一个警察面前撒如此蹩脚的谎。”**

**“不是什么‘无聊的小事’！”鸣人反驳道，“这是有关你的事情。”**

**深沉的蓝与水润的黑无言的交汇着，过了一会儿，佐助先偏开了视线，脱力地坐在鸣人对面，“你嘴上说毕业了，这是最后一次，又将这场live看得这么重要，结果自己根本没看到——这不是本末倒置了吗？”**

**“……”**

**“你到底为什么要为我做到这样地步。”佐助步步紧逼。**

**鸣人怔怔地望着她不肯退让的神情，良久，叹了口气，像是终于决定对自己的心投降：**

**“我喜欢你，佐助。”他破罐子破摔，“怀抱这样的心情，我怎么能去继续应援你啊。”**

**“……你真是个无可救药的傻瓜。”她用力拍了拍鸣人的脸，掐着对方的脸颊，慢慢凑近，看着那双晴空般的蓝眼睛满是自己的倒影：**

**“好好期待吧。”她高傲地扬起头，“这是即将成为日本第一的偶像、承诺在这个世界上为你一人演出的、独一无二的live。”**

END

**后记：**

两年后。日本东京。

“……他们才认识三个月诶！”漩涡鸣人挖了一口冰淇淋，在三个月这个数字上下了重音，“居然闪婚了！我爱罗都傻了！”

坐在他对面的少女闻言从手机里抬头，又压了压鸭舌帽：“奈良？这个名字听起来好熟悉……”

“奈良鹿丸啦！”鸣人强调一遍，“那个警察！”

佐助哦了一声，又感慨地点点头，“……手鞠的婚礼吗，如果可以，我也想去参加。”

“想什么呢。”鼎鼎大名的年轻律师弹了弹她的帽檐，“你去会引发骚动吧？”

“日本第一的偶像——宇智波佐助小姐？”

鸣人的眼睛瞥过佐助手机上花花绿绿页面，趁对方走神，不由分说的抢了过来：

“宇智波佐助传出绯闻。”他的手指在手机屏幕上划过，“宇智波佐助恋情疑似曝光……呜哇你居然在看自己的八卦！”

“吃醋了？”佐助大大方方地说。

“偶像失格！脱粉了！”鸣人振振有词。

佐助拽过他的领带，纤细的无名指上有一枚银色的圆环闪闪发光：

“太晚了。”她扯下鸭舌帽，挡住窗外的视线，笑容狡黠，“你刚刚、可是和日本第一的偶像求婚了，漩涡律师。”

世界在这个吻中陷入热恋。

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> *依旧是写完不是很满意的一篇，节奏太拖沓了，不过居然写完了还是想表扬下自己（。）因为实在不想写了于是省略了绑架那一段，变成了鹿丸口述，所以情感和情节上整体应该有点突兀吧，以后有机会再改
> 
> *剧真的很好看！强烈安利！


End file.
